powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode. 03: Perfect Blue
Perfect Blue (パーフェクト・ブルー, Pāfekuto Burū) is the is the third episode of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. Synopsis Houji's perfect investigation record is put to the test when he gets caught up in an investigation of a kidnapped alien princess. Plot The Dekaranger take part in a target practice exercise where Ban is performing too much showmanship while taking out his cardboard targets, ultimately shooting an innocent civilian target in the process. Hoji comments about Ban's wasted effort and destructive behavior before DekaRed challenges him to do the course himself. Hoji successfully shoots all the targets; but when he too shoots what appears to be a civilian, he proves through the mask and laser gun it carried that it was another Alienizer. Later that evening, the Dekaranger are called into action when a Kaijuuki begins to attack the city. Grorserian Hell Heaven, the pilot of the Kaijuuki, uses the ruckus he causes to capture a girl named Erika, who was attending a formal party near the attack site. Ban initially believes that attacking the Devil Capture Kaijuuki with their individual mechs would be sufficient, but Hoji, remembering Ban's words from the previous usage about success, makes the team use Dekaranger Robo instead. DekaBlue sets up a strategy to attack the neck of Devil Capture to defeat it, but the Kaijuuki is called back by Rikomoian Kevakia, another Alienizer who brought Hell Heaven in for the job and who only wanted the girl with as little SPD ruckus as possible. Devil Capture escapes in a flash of blinding light, eluding the Dekaranger. Erika is brought into a strange room where she is made the prisoner of Kevakia, who strangely appears to control the entire space around it, including having the ability to physically emerge from a screen within her captive area. Meanwhile, the Dekaranger further their investigation by speaking with Erika's parents about their daughter. While speaking to the parents, Hell Heaven appears in a hologram from a computer stating that the only way that their daughter will live is if the parents give up an artifact known as the Wellness Stone at the East Stadium the next day. The parents then reveal to the Dekaranger what the Wellness Stone is: a red star-like rock that is an heirloom of the royal family of the planet Fragrant, their former home-world. To the parents, the Wellness Stone is a reminder of their and Erika's royal heritage. However as revealed by Swan later at Dekabase, the Wellness Stone is also a powerful prism that amplifies energy, allowing for it to have the power to destroy planets with the right weapon used with it! While trying to figure out what to do, Ban thinks the key is to regain Erika and let Hell Heaven take the Wellness Stone, but Hoji believes that letting him win will allow him to destroy many more planets such as on his record. With his professional nature of believing that both the girl and the stone can be protected, Hoji comes up with a plan to protect both. The next day, the planned transaction appears to be set up accordingly by both Hell Heaven and Erika's father, with the alien princess and Wellness Stone brought to the negotiation. On standby, Ban and Hoji stake the entire scene out from a hidden location, while Sen-chan and Jasmine hide in a nearby building in a patrol car. The Alienizer confirms the Wellness Stone as real; while Ban notices Hoji's detector have a strange energy surge during their confirmation, yet Hoji ignores thinking that Erika is confirmed and there is no further action to be done regarding it. At the moment the Wellness Stone transfers hands, DekaBlue uses his D-Sniper to shoot at the lock of Erika's prison while Sen and Jasmine drive out of hiding to secure the girl. Further, Erika's father turns out to be Umeko using her disguise abilities to fool Hell Heaven into the whole plot. With both the Wellness Stone and Erika secured, the Dekaranger take her into hiding where Hoji confirms her to not leave the vehicle at any time. With the Alienizer alone, the team face him, first as he sends out a squadron of Anaroids they easily take out, then with him releasing Devil Capture once again. Red, Green and Yellow head forth in their Dekamachine, where they attach a long sword-like pointer to PatStriker. Ban attacks the mech with the sword and his driving skills, destroying the Kaijuuki. With no other options left, Hoji judges Hell Heaven guilty via the Highest Court of the Universe and destroys him with his D-Sniper. With the mission seemingly over, the Dekaranger return to the patrol car where both Erika and the Wellness Stone are gone. They track her down to the ruins of the Devil Capture Kaijuuki, where she pulls out a device locked within that she needs to "return to her world", revealing herself to actually be Kevakia! The accomplish reveals that the Erika they saw was footage taped the previous day used to fool the team, while the energy surge Ban saw finally made further sense. As Kevakia returns to his virtual world with the device, Hoji looks on in shock, his "perfect" plan falling apart right in front of his eyes. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Erika: *Toshiro: *Kyoko: *Student: , Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 6, . *'Opening Clip': Grorserian Hell Heaven *'Pre-Credits Scene': SP License *Risa Yoshiki (who portrays Fragrantian Erika in this two parter) will return to portray Rika Sakurada in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. *Ed Yamaguchi, who portrays Erika's father in this episode, previously portrayed Souichirou Tenma in Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Digital Releases *DVD Volume 1 of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger features episodes 1-4.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dekaren.html *The first volume of the Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 1-16. References See Also Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa